


The Notepad

by steponii



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, domestic gem girlfriends, girlfriends who love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steponii/pseuds/steponii
Summary: A small drabble about Lapis and Peridot being cute goofy girlfriends in their barn.





	The Notepad

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when Peridot and Lapis have an established romantic relationship and are more acquainted with earth culture. Thanks you to TigerMoonBETA for proofreading this for me! (this is my first fanfic)

Nightfall overcame the barn on a lazy afternoon, allowing the moon to softly illuminate Lapis’ face. She studies the array of stars slowly becoming visible through the barn windows, and sets down her book with a thoughtful expression. Exhaling and furrowing her brow, the blue gem cranes her neck towards Peridot, who was seated quietly on the couch in the upper loft. From Lapis’ chair next to the barn door (which was just an old leather car seat she’d found near the junkyard), the green gem seemed to be preoccupied with something, as her eyes were fixated upon some project out of her view. The soft moonlight that streamed through the windows fell upon Peridot with an almost magical iridescence, glistening off of her gem and highlighting the soft features of her body. _She’s so cute._

Lapis smiles to herself as she walks silently to the upper loft. As she approaches her girlfriend from behind the couch, she saw that she was intently doodling something on a pad of paper. Although the darkness of the evening occluded her vision some, she could make out what seemed to be small geometric shapes and lines connected together on the paper. Quirking her brow, Lapis allows herself to study the unsuspecting gem’s concentrated expression for a while before abruptly hopping onto the cushions over the backside of the couch in a swift, practiced motion. Peridot, immediately startled, let out a shrill cry and flails her limbs backwards as Lapis sunk into the other end of the couch. The blue gem giggles and apologetically covers her mouth with her hand as Peridot, recognizing the unknown assailant, scrambled to regain her composure with labored breaths.

“Sorry- sorry! Oh, gosh, I didn’t mean to startle you that badly.” She pulls her legs to her chest and wraps her arms around herself.

Peridot, embarrassed by her frightened reaction, places her hand over her chest in an over-the-top display of exasperation. “Holy smokes, Laz, you just about killed me.” She grins wryly and turns her body toward Lapis, cheek pressed into the side of the couch, while tucking her notepad into the cushions behind her. “What’s up?”

Lapis notices how Peridot’s hair becomes messy when her face scrunches into the couch, and her cheeks slightly flush in silent admiration of the gem before her. “The nighttime came, and the sky looks nice.” She scoots forward and points toward the cushions behind her girlfriend. “Whatcha workin’ on?”

Peridot’s shoulders stiffen and she moves herself further backwards into the couch, but realizing that it seemed like she was trying to back away from Lapis, reaches out to hold the blue gem’s extended hand. “I’m trying my hand at creating art with a felt-tipped coloring device,” she looks off into some corner of the barn, bashfully crossing her other arm across her chest. “It’s called a marker. But it’s becoming apparent to me that I’m a pretty lousy artist.”

Raising her eyebrows, Lapis intertwines their fingers and clasps their hands tightly together. “Hey, I’d bet you that isn’t true. You seem like you’d be a great artist.” She scoots into Peridot’s side and moves the other’s arm around her shoulders. “Could you show me?”

“Ah, no. Nuh-uh. It’s not good enough to be seen by your eyes yet.”

“Please? Come on, I’d love to see it.” Lapis grins playfully as she reaches over Peridot’s lap towards the cushions beside her. Grumbling in protest, Peridot retracts her arm from around Lapis and gently pushes the other’s arm away from the cushions.

“No, no- no, Lazuli. It’s not good enough!” She squirms frantically and attempts to sprawl her body across the cushions, back pressed against the pillows, to prevent access to Lapis as she tries to reach her arms around her.

Lapis blinks down at Peridot, considering the implications of this new position. She shifts herself above her, moving her legs between the other’s thighs. “You’re just making yourself more vulnerable, you know.” She began to prod her fingers into Peridot’s exposed midsection with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Peridot lurches forward and cries out a strangled laugh, aggressively wiggling her torso to escape her girlfriend’s nimble fingers. She tries in vain to push the other’s hands away, but Lapis easily grabs one of her wrists and pins it into the cushions while the other digs into her ribcage. Peridot shrieks and devolves into a writhing mess of giggles and snorts as a goofy smile emerges on Lapis’ face.

“Lap- aha- st- _stahap-_ “ Peridot’s face flushes intensely as the barrage of tickles assaulted her stomach, squirming and arching her back and flailing her unrestrained arm in futile attempts to get away as her dominant wrist remained uselessly pinned under Lapis’ weight. Her shirt begins to ride up her stomach as she wriggles against the cushions, and Lapis lets up on the tickling to dip her hand underneath it and touch the exposed skin.

Peridot lays her head back as she struggles to catch her breath, thankful for the rest. Lapis looks teasingly down upon the green gem with her free hand resting complacently against the taut skin of her tummy. “You-you are... _huff..._ you are so mean, Lapis.”

She rolls her head back up to look at the blue gem with ragged breaths. Lapis feels a white heat flash through her abdomen as Peridot gazes up at her with that raspy breathing and those tired, half-lidded eyes. She smiles and raises her eyes wide in a playfully innocent façade. “I’d like to see your drawing now, please.”

Peridot squints her eyes and presses her lips together tightly to suppress a playful grin. “Yeah, well, I’d like you to respect my decision to keep you from seeing it, you big ol’ lug.”

Lapis gasps in mock hurt and lowers her face closer to the other gem’s, her hand beginning to lightly spider across Peridot’s skin. “Wow. That’s a harsh blow.”

Peridot jumps at the gentle tickly sensation across her stomach and struggles underneath the blue gem’s hold. Her mouth remains slightly agape as she searches for some sort of remark; her breath hitches as Lapis torturously drags her fingertips below her navel.

“You know, you aren’t in the best position to be telling me what I can’t do,” Lapis teases. Her nose is inches above the gem beneath her as she studies her face, cocking her head to the side. “All I want to do is praise your artistry.”

Peridot whines and uses her free appendage to try to push away Lapis’s hand skittering across her abdomen. “My work is not up to your standards. It’s not up to anyone’s standards.”

“Don’t be silly. You’re acting so silly right now.” Lapis’ grin widens and she gently moves Peridot’s other wrist to the side of her head, effectively pinning her into the couch. Peridot wraps her thighs around Lapis’ midsection and sticks her tongue out at the blue gem. It was an invitation for Lapis to do what she pleased, but she remained adamant about keeping the notepad squarely tucked away by wiggling herself further into the cushions.

Lapis throatily giggles and begins to lower her face to meet Peridot’s at an agonizingly slow pace. The green gem wiggles impatiently underneath Lapis and shuts her eyes in anticipation. Lapis’ heart skips a beat.

“You are so adorable.”

She softly presses her lips to Peridot’s before the other has a chance to retort. Peridot eases into the couch and tilts her head to the side to deepen the kiss, exhaling deeply from her nose. She feels Lapis’ mouth upturned in a smile as she gently grazes her teeth along the green gem’s bottom lip, sucking on it lightly before returning to the heated kiss.

The technician all but melted into the cushions; she was completely enamored by Lapis’ soft lips, and the way her tongue occasionally slipped from her mouth to meet her own, and the way the air from her nose spread warmly across her cheek, and the way her weight rested comfortably on top of her body like the two of them were puzzle pieces, and the way she was playfully smiling into the kiss as if to suggest she knew exactly how she was affecting the gem beneath her.

Nonchalantly, Lapis removes her arm from pinning Peridot’s wrist and subtly reaches it into the cushions behind her. After gripping the notepad, she abruptly pulls herself from their embrace; amused by Peridot’s expression of lust mixed with confusion from her unexpected departure, Lapis delivers a chaste kiss to the other’s gem before launching herself off of the couch.

“Wha-.. Hey- _HEY!!_ ” Peridot stumbles off of the couch while the wildly giggling Lapis jogs away from her, leaping off the edge of the loft and promptly deploying her water wings to keep herself aloft.

Peridot stops short at the edge, waving her arms aggressively and shouting various complaints. Lapis, hovering only a few feet out of reach, places her hand over her mouth to suppress her bemusement at the futile display.

“I can’t believe you tricked me!” The green gem crosses her arms with a playful grimace and sits dejectedly on the edge of the loft. “And to think that I thought I was exchanging an authentically sensual moment with my partner; how ridiculous of me!”

Lapis chuckles and looks down at Peridot warmly. The moonlight caught on the other's gem again, accentuating its deep jade color and causing it to sparkle whenever she moved her head. “Aw, please don’t think I was being insincere. Making out with you just also happened to be a convenient way to grab this.” She brushes her hand along the unmarked cover of the notepad.

Peridot sighs and suddenly becomes very aware of the warmth on her cheeks that hadn’t gone away since their moment on the couch. “Come on, Laz. The stuff in that notepad is embarrassing.”

Lapis glanced at her with a gentle grin as though she was surprised the other gem still thought she was being genuinely nefarious. “I’m not going to look at your art if you aren’t actually okay with it.”

The technician raised her eyebrows as a wave of relief washed down her spine. “Then what was the point of you doing all of this?”

The blue gem smiled softly and began to fly back down to the loft. “I just like to get a rise out of you.”

Peridot squinted at her lover as she approached, crossing her arms and comically tapping her foot against the wooden floor like a high-strung cartoon character. “I hope you got your kicks in for today, then.”

Lapis handed Peridot the notepad and bent down to kiss her cheek. She smiled affectionately at her with a twinge of guilt as the green gem tightly gripped her collection of doodles. “You know, I wouldn’t ever intentionally disrespect your boundaries. I want you to know that.”

Peridot relaxed her shoulders and slipped her hand into Lapis’. “Hey, I trust you.” She started walking back towards the couch, smiling timidly and guiding the other gem with her. “I trust you more than anything else that has the capacity for trust or other complex emotions. I’m very comfortable with you, you know.”

The taller gem exhaled deeply as the two sunk back into the couch cushions. They exchanged warm smiles, an unspoken wave of admiration traded between them. “I’m very comfortable with you, too.”

Peridot fixed herself next to Lapis, scooting herself close into her girlfriend’s side. She inspected the cover of the notepad and seemed transfixed upon it. Lapis noticed the way Peridot chewed on the inside of her cheek as she was in deep thought; finding it to be incredibly endearing, she laughed softly and pressed another kiss to Peridot’s cheek.

Peridot, pulled out of her train of thought by Lapis’ affection, eagerly reciprocated the kiss onto the blue gem’s jawline. “Y’know, I guess I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to look inside of it.” She looked away at the blank television screen on the floor of the loft, observing it through the darkness as though it was the most interesting contraption she’d ever seen. “I’m probably making a big deal out of nothing.”

Lapis gazed at the other gem, who seemed to be rather uncomfortable with extending that offer by the way her green eyes remained affixed to the black screen. “It’s really okay- I don’t need to see it.” She spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the tranquility of the comfortable darkness that filled the barn.

“I mean, what’s the point of creating art if it can’t be observed by others, right?” Peridot met Lapis’ eyes with a mask of determination. “What the hell; go for it.”

“Peridot, it’s alright, really.” Lapis placed her hand onto the technician’s smaller one resting on the cover of the notepad, and gently squeezed it. “I understand that it’s personal to you.”

Peridot smiled fondly at the taller gem for her persistent consideration. “No, no, it’s cool. I want you to see it.” She looked away again. “I wasn’t even that bothered by you taking it; I was just playing around too.”

Lapis locked her eyes on the green gem, the darkness of the evening casting a darker hue across her features. She nodded and, focusing her attention at the notepad on her lap, opened the cover.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll need a little more time to plan out where this story will go from here, haha. If you'd like me to continue this story, let me know; I hope to make it lead to more m-rated themes if I can manage writing that. Thank you!


End file.
